


In Stitches

by Kalloway



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 01:18:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18297434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Tiki catches an interesting phrase or two.





	In Stitches

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EvilMuffins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilMuffins/gifts).



Tiki paused just outside her tent. Had she heard correctly? Had Say'ri-- her Say'ri! --just let loose the most amusing and creative cursing that she'd head the pleasure of hearing in centuries? Well now, something truly exasperating or infuriating must've happened! 

She swept into the tent so quickly that Say'ri couldn't hide the mound of fabric she had on her lap-- 

"Milady! I was..." 

Blushing, Say'ri held up what might eventually be an impressively uneven quilt. 

"Ah, it may take me some time to complete for you, but Frederick has offered firm instruction..." 

Tiki beamed. "We'll sleep under it together!"


End file.
